King Dedede
DDD}} is a fictional character and the main antagonist and anti-hero in Nintendo's ''Kirby'' video game series created by Masahiro Sakurai and developed by HAL Laboratory. Dedede first appeared in the 1992 video game Kirby's Dream Land as the main antagonist, and has returned for all other games of the series except Kirby & the Amazing Mirror (2004) and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (2015). He has also appeared in several Kirby comic books, the 2001 anime series Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, and the ''Super Smash Bros.'' video game series (specifically Super Smash Bros. Brawl and all subsequent installments). King Dedede is the archenemy and ally of Kirby, described as his "arch-frenemy". Although Dedede often battles against Kirby and fills the role of a villain, his moral character has been debated by video game critics; he is driven more by greed and selfishness than outright maliciousness, willingly works with Kirby to fight greater threats together (such as in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards), and can be seen easy-going and relaxed at times (such as in minigames where Dedede is featured as a playable character). Further, in some of his roles as the main antagonist, he is either controlled against his will (such as in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and 3'') or revealed to have unexpectedly heroic motives. Characteristics King Dedede is a rotund, blue penguin-like being that dresses in a red, regal coat with white fur trim and his personal emblem, a stylized version of his hand striking the V sign, embossed on the back. He also wears yellow mitten-like gloves, a red tuque with a white fur pom-pom and gold crown-like brim, a red and yellow zigzag-patterned sash, and a buff-colored sleeveless undershirt. Dedede's giant wooden mallet is his signature weapon, depicted in some games as having special features built into it, such as a powerful jet engine, precision bearings and, in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe, a chargeable laser cannon used for shooting at targets from afar. Like Kirby, King Dedede can inhale objects and spit them out with tremendous force, and he can breathe in huge amounts of air at once to hover and/or fly. Unlike Kirby, though, he is unable to capture abilities from inhaled enemies. King Dedede's antagonism and role played varies between games, ranging from selfishness to friendly competition to teamwork. However, in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, King Dedede makes multiple attempts to terrorize his townsfolk. For example, in the very first episode, he buys a squid monster that kills many of Mayor Len Blustergas's sheep but then denies it. Appearances In the Kirby video game series King Dedede is introduced to the series as the main antagonist of the game Kirby's Dream Land (1992), in which he steals Dream Land's food supply, prompting Kirby to travel to his castle and confront him. In Kirby's Adventure (1993) and its remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land (2002), King Dedede breaks the Star Rod, the source of all dreams, into several pieces, preventing the inhabitants of Dream Land from having dreams. Kirby defeats King Dedede, but unbeknownst to Kirby, he is only the penultimate boss and broke the Star Rod to keep the villainous Nightmare sealed in the Fountain of Dreams. Dedede then briefly assists Kirby in defeating Nightmare and stopping his plot against Dream Land. In Kirby's Dream Land 2 (1995), King Dedede appears as the penultimate boss, and fights while possessed by a spirit-like entity known as Dark Matter, the game's true final boss. In Kirby Super Star (1996), Dedede reprises his role from Kirby's Dream Land in the "Spring Breeze" game, appears in the "Gourmet Race" and "Samurai Kirby" minigames, and is fought alongside the rest of the game's bosses in the "Arena". Dedede is again possessed by Dark Matter in Kirby's Dream Land 3 (1997), fighting against Kirby as the last boss before the secret Hyper Zone. King Dedede plays the role of a protagonist in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (2000), helping Kirby in certain areas after Kirby once again saves him from possession by Dark Matter, who shattered the titular Crystal. Additionally, King Dedede is a playable character in the game's three minigames. Images of the game's beta show that Dedede was originally a playable character from the game's beginning. In Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble (2001), Dedede steals all of the stars from the sky for himself and Kirby needs to fight him to get them back. After his absence from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror (2004), King Dedede appears as the first boss in Kirby Squeak Squad (2007) and is identical to his appearance in previous games, except his new ability to summon Parasol Waddle Dees. King Dedede appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land (2011) as one of the four playable protagonists, alongside Kirby, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee, and as a playable character in multi-player mode. Kirby: Triple Deluxe (2014) features a rhythm-based platforming mode, "Dedede's Drum Dash", in which Dedede is playable. When the Story Mode is completed, the "Dededetour" mode is unlocked, allowing players to play through the game as King Dedede. Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe, an enhanced, standalone version of "Dedede's Drum Dash" released on the Nintendo eShop, marks the debut of King Dedede starring in his own game.http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/4-3A4VrNCWjUJzpZADqcvarJ6SegqctM He appears in the beginning and ending scenes of Kirby: Planet Robobot. Dedede returns as both a boss and playable character in Kirby Star Allies. King Dedede also appears in several spin-off games in the series. He appears as the final boss in Kirby's Pinball Land (1993). In Kirby's Avalanche (1995), Dedede appears as the final opponent. He appears as the single boss in Kirby's Dream Course (1995), along with a robotic version of himself. In Kirby's Block Ball (1996), he is a hidden final boss. In Kirby's Star Stacker (1997), Dedede appears to antagonize Kirby during the "Round Clear" sub-game, in which Kirby has to completely deplete his hit points in order to move on to the next stage. Additionally, there was a version of the game released only in Japan in 1998 which featured him as the final boss in a short story mode. He is an unlockable character in Kirby Air Ride (2003) and Kirby Canvas Curse (2005). King Dedede is a boss in Kirby's Epic Yarn (2010) and Kirby Mass Attack (2011). Although he is absent from the main story, King Dedede appears in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (2015) as a collectible figurine. The game is also compatible with the King Dedede amiibo, which Kirby can use for a temporary increase in health. Other appearances King Dedede has made several appearances outside of the Kirby video game series. He is featured in every Kirby manga adaptation; the first one was written by Yoshiko Sakuma, and published by Shogakukan originally in 1992, and the most recently is a 2012 Yuki Kawakami manga by Shogakukan, Hoshi no Kirby: Pack to Daibaku Show. Dedede is a main character in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, in which he is the ruler of Dream Land who tries to defeat Kirby at any cost, usually by ordering monsters from Nightmare Enterprises (NME). Dedede has also been featured in the Super Smash Bros. video game series. While originally planned for inclusion in the first installment of the series and its sequel, he did not appear as a playable character until Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008). He returned as a playable character in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] and again in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.https://www.smashbros.com/en_AU/fighter/39.html Unlike most heavyweight fighters in the series, his hovering jumps give him great vertical distance in the air. Reception Since his first appearance in Kirby's Dream Land, King Dedede has received generally positive reception. GamesRadar included Dedede on their list of "9 video game 'bad guys' who aren't really bad at all", noting "he actually only committed the 'crime' because he knew that a nightmare had infested the fountain and wanted to stop it from infiltrating the dreams of the country's citizens through the power of the rod." Although Dedede "has historically been the pink puffball's major nemesis", Complex stated his popularity was eventually surpassed by Meta Knight. In 2007, IGN correctly speculated that King Dedede could appear in a subsequent Super Smash Bros. game, since he "is the classic recurring villain of the Kirby franchise", and his creator, Masahiro Sakurai, is also the game director. UGO Networks remarked that he is "cool" because "he's a hammer-wielding, glove-wearing evil penguin." They also listed the fight against King Dedede in Kirby's Dream Land as the seventh hardest boss battle in video games in their "Top 50". King Dedede has been cited by Yahoo! Voices as one of the top five characters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. References Category:Kirby characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in anime and manga Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional birds Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional penguins Category:Fictional possession victims Category:Fictional kidnapping victims Category:Fictional melee weapons practitioners Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1992